


AMERO [Nortamerica]

by luiMBQ



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiMBQ/pseuds/luiMBQ
Summary: Todo el mundo sabía que una Unión Norteamericana sería en ente más poderoso: militarmente, económicamente, una gran influencia. Los países norteamericanos sabían eso, y no dejarían pasar la oportunidad de ser la mayor potencial de la actualidad.
Relationships: Mexico/United States (Anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 10





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> En esta historia se presenta la versión propia del autor de la obra sobre los países humanizados, es decir, no Hetalia, no CountryHumans.
> 
> La historia se ha hecho con el fin de entretener, no se pretende ofender a ninguna cultura, religión, ideología o nación

La"Unión Monetaria de América del Norte"es una medida impuesta por los rusos en la economía prevista por una teoría de conspiración que afirma que existe un plan secreto para llevar a cabo la unión económica y, sobre todo, monetaria de los tres países soberanos de Norteamérica:Canadá,Estados Unidos y México.

La teórica unión iría acompañada de la implantación de una nueva supuesta moneda, en sustitución de las unidades monetarias actuales (el dólar canadiense, el dólar estadounidense, y el peso mexicano). Según esta teoría, la hipotética unidad monetaria sería el **_amero_**.

Fueron varios los que creyeron que en cualquier momento la unión de aquellos tres países sería publica. Muchos teorizaban que los tres países ya se encontraban unidos por una misma moneda, y que solo estaban esperando el momento adecuado para revelar la verdad a los medios.

Hubo bastantes quienes siempre les preguntaban al respecto, pero los tres respondían de manera negativa:

" _Sorry, I don't know what are you talking about. I'm not going to do any union"_

" _A monetary union with Canada and Mexico? Ha! Good joke. I don't need a union with them"_

" _¿Unirnos? Wey, ¿ya has notado lo diferentes que somos? Que ridícules pensar en una unión"_

Poco a poco fue tornándose como algo completamente teórica, algo similar a la ciencia ficción; todo aquel que siguiera creyendo que ellos tres iban a unirse era tomado como un demente o un conspiranoico.

Incluso ya era muy poco conocida la supuesta unión. Terminó siendo una hipótesis olvidada por la mayoría; hasta que el fatídico día llegó.

— _In a few minutes, everything will change. We know that this will be a horrible economic mess, but, it's the cost, we have been working on this for years, today is the day for change everything_ — dijo el estadounidense, teniendo su copa de vino en mano, mirando atentamente a sus otros dos compañeros.

—Las bolsas amanecerán rojas, habrá un gran caos. ¿De verdad lo haremos hoy?— expresaba preocupación el mexicano.

— _Oui. You know that we have to do it_ — respondió el canadiense, notándose en su mirada que el también estaba preocupado por la decisión— _We can't go back._

De repente, una alarma comenzó a sonar, aquello indicaba que faltaba solo un minuto para el mayor desastre económico de la historia, para el movimiento monetario más arriesgado, el pasó más grande que darían Canadá, Estados Unidos y México.

—Bueno pues, antes de contemplar esta catástrofe pues... salud, ¿no?— levantó su copa un poco.

— _Cheers_ — respondieron los hermanos levantando también sus copas.

Los tres se tomaron de un solo tragó el vino de sus copas, al mismo tiempo que en las bolsas de valores se podían apreciar como los números comenzaban a tornarse rojos y todas las monedas mundiales parecían perder cierto valor.

Fue el comienzo de la movimiento más arriesgado.

Fue el comienzo del caos y la confusión.

Fue el comienzo de la reorganización


	2. 1: Números en rojo

Todo era un caos.

Los números de las bolsas de valores de Europa estaban en números rojos, todo iba bajando y bajando, números negativos era lo único que se podía apreciar. Las bolsas de valores asiáticas habían cerrado en números rojos, absolutamente todos habían perdido algo (algunos en menor o mayor medida según era el caso). Resumiendo la situación, todo el mundo económico financiero estaba hecho un caos. Los americanos, estando asustados, desvelados y viendo todo el caos, no querían ni imaginarse como les iría a ellos. Ver como las monedas iban perdiendo valor, ver como todo iba quebrándose, ver como la gente comenzaba a salir en busca de su dinero. Incluso parecía ser algo peor que _el crack del '29._

Mientras, el trío norteamericano yacía acostado en el suelo, los tres estando sumamente crudos, producto de haber estado bebiendo altas cantidades de alcohol mientras veían como todo iba descontrolándose; se sentían culpables y bastante preocupados, pero tampoco tenían el derecho de sentirse así, ellos sabían perfectamente lo que iba a suceder por culpa de su arriesgado movimiento.

A este punto todos se deben de estar preguntando, ¿qué es lo que está pasando? ¿De donde o por qué está todo este caos? La respuesta es bastante simple: el dólar estadounidense ha sido oficialmente sacado de circulación; cualquier billete de aquella moneda perdía en automático su valor. Actualmente, el valor de la gran mayoría de las monedas va de acuerdo al dólar; es decir, "tu moneda vale x cantidad de dólares". Ahora, sin ese valor existente, es obvio que las monedas pierden valor al no poder ser comparadas con algo.

Los teléfonos de aquella sala comenzaron a sonar, el celular del estadounidense también comenzaba a saturarse de llamadas.

Esos sonidos eran insoportables para el trío, por culpa de ya estar sufriendo los estragos de beber tanto alcohol.

— _Ah shit, why they are only calling me?_ — se preguntó con molestia el rubio.

—Por que tu moneda era la única importante, wey. Es más, te apuesto a que ni se han dado cuenta que mi moneda y la de Canadá tampoco están en circulación— le respondió el mexicano.

— _Come on brother, this will pass soon. I guess... I hope_ — el canadiense rió nervioso.

—Cabrón, se realista, sabemos que en unas horas van a llegar todos en chinga a partirle su madre al gringo. Así que yo digo que debemos ducharnos ya para explicarles nuestra solución.

— _The beanner it's right, we have to look presentable for the other countries._


	3. 2: Desastrosa reunión

**_*Nota del autor:_** para más comodidad para el lector, todos los diálogos estarán en español. Cuando algún diálogo este escrito de esta manera:" _inserte texto"_ , significa que el país en cuestión está hablando en su idioma de origen.

Estaban detrás de la puerta, claramente podían escuchar los murmullos de preocupación de las otras naciones. El trío se miraba mutuamente, con sonrisas nerviosas y preocupación en sus ojos; no sabían muy bien como se los explicarían, ni siquiera tenían algún plan si es que el asunto llegara a descontrolarse aún más.

—Yo estoy nervioso, los tres estamos nerviosos, entrar ahí es entrar a la jaula del león, pero, nosotros nos metimos en esto, y... hay que afrontarlo— el mexicano trataba de animarlos— Si les explicamos bien de que va todo esto, puede que ya no quieran lincharnos; hay que mostrar fuerza, que estamos muy decididos con lo que haremos. Si no mostramos miedo, ellos no nos verán débiles y puede que tengamos más probabilidad de salir vivos de esta.

Los dos hermanos asintieron, debían de mostrarse firmes con su decisión, no dejar que otros los intimidaran. Finalmente abrieron la puerta, al entrar todos los murmullos cesaron, las naciones presentes los miraron con bastante odio, en especial al estadounidense. De un momento a otro, la sala se lleno de preguntas e insultos en varios idiomas; no se podía entender nada, y para el trío norteamericano, eso les hacía sentir que les quitaban autoridad.

— _¡Cállense todos! ¡No podemos responder ninguna maldita pregunta si están solo gritando como si se trataran de animales!_ — el estadounidense no pudo contenerse más.

Todos callaron.

— _Bien, eso está mejor._

— _Ya nos dimos cuenta que todos están muy, muy, muy molestos. Pero gritando no se soluciona nada; mejor, vayan levantando la mano y con gusto iremos respondiendo sus preguntas_ — propuso el canadiense, usando un tono amable en su voz.

Todos levantaron la mano.

El estadounidense comenzó a ver a todos los presentes, analizando (de cierta forma) quien podría ser la mejor opción para iniciar la ronda de preguntas.

— _Ah...England, si, tú._

El inglés aclaró su garganta.

— _Antes de decirte mi pregunta, traigo algo por parte de tu tío Scotland_ — del maletero que traía sacó lo que parecía ser un globo con algún líquido— _Citaré sus palabras, ejem, "eres una gran mierda, ¿cómo se te ocurre haber hecho algo así? Eres una mierda egoísta, vales mierda, ojala y te vayas a la mierda"_ — con aquello dicho, Inglaterra le lanzó el globo directo a la cara.

Claro, Estados Unidos no pudo prever eso, y ahora tenía un olor asqueroso a agua de alcantarilla (si, eso es lo que tenía el globo), 《vaya humillación》, pensó.

Se pudo ver cierta cara de satisfacción por parte de todos los presentes al ver aquello.

— _Ahora si, mi pregunta; sí tú sabes que ya hace tiempo dejamos de usar el patrón oro y que ahora nos regíamos por tu moneda..._ — se puso de pie— _¡¿Por qué carajo has sacado de circulación el dólar?! ¡¿Te crees que puedes quitarle el valor a todas las monedas de la noche a la mañana?!_

—Eh... eh...— el trío norteamericano comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, no mostraban la firmeza que querían dar.

Está sería una muy larga reunión.


	4. 3: Tratando de calmar a los demás

—Y esa es nuestra propuesta, el Amero— dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo tras terminar con su explicación.

— _Esto es una broma, ¿cierto?_ — el chino respiró profundamente antes de proseguir— _Están diciendo que han roto el mercado mundial solo porque quisieron implementar una moneda similar al euro que los tres pudieran utilizar._

—Eh, si, así es.

— _Los occidentales, siempre creyendo que pueden moldear al mundo, jamás pensando en como sus acciones pueden repercutir en el resto del mundo_ — el tono monótono que usaba y su expresión, una sonrisa forzada con una mirada de disgusto era lo que hacía sentir a los norteamericanos demasiada tensión y nervios— _Creen que pueden arruinar las economías, creen que pueden quitar el valor de todas las monedas solo porque quieren poner en circulación una tontería llamada amero que no es más que una estúpida copia del euro, un burdo intento de hacer una unión que desean que sea relevante, pero, que todos muy bien sabemos que no funcionará, porque algo que saben hacer bien los americanos es fallar en las uniones que hacen entre ellos._

La sala quedó en un profundo silencio después de las palabras dichas por China, los tres norteamericanos mostraban sonrisas incomodas en sus rostros, comenzaban a sudar frío y ninguno sabía realmente como responder o como calmar a las naciones presentes. Estaban contra la espada y la pared, pues era cierto, habían arruinado la economía mundial por el capricho de una unión económica norteamericana.

— _Bueno, si, supongo que la situación lo hace ver como un capricho nuestro... pero... vean el lado positivo, podremos volver todos desde cero a levantar nuestras economía, je, je, suena muy divertido_ — respondió el estadounidense.

— _No puedo creer que tú criaste a este pedazo de imbécil que tiene grasa en la cabeza en lugar de cerebro_ — le dijo Francia a Inglaterra.

— _Calla anorexico, que tú tuviste que ver en la crianza del idiota más alto de esos tres_ — respondió con molestia el inglés.

Y antes de que alguno de esos dos dijeran algo más, ambos voltearon a ver al español.

—A mi ni me vean, que lo más probable es que esos dos buenos para nada hayan arrastrado a mi querido Nueva España a semejante gilipolles.

— _O-oigan, no se culpen entre si por nuestra crianza, e-eso no tiene que ver con la decisión que hemos tomado_ — mencionó Canadá tras escuchar la pequeña conversación de los europeos.

— _Tienes razón, toda situación es enteramente culpa de ustedes, ahora ustedes tendrán que resolver esto. Fin_ — fue lo último dicho por el francés.


	5. 4: Nuevo plan

México terminaba de limpiar la sangre del rostro del estadounidense, mientras que Canadá comenzaba a recoger los varios papeles esparcidos por el suelo. La reunión había terminado en un fracaso total en el cual los tres fueron golpeados de maneras horribles y claro incluso fueron amenazados de muerte.

— _Mexico, yo puedo limpiar la sangre solo, tú deberías encargarte de tus heridas_ — menciono el rubio.

—Limpie la sangre de tu hermano, también limpiaré la tuya, porque se que ambos no lo hacen bien. Así que, calla, ya mero termino— respondió el moreno.

— _Saben, creo que esto terminó mejor de lo que esperábamos_ — el canadiense ya tenía todos los papeles en mano— _Creí que nos tirarían por la ventana o algo así. Lo bueno es que solo fueron simples golpes que nos rompieron los labios._

— _Lo dices como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Que nos hayan golpeado no era parte del plan, además, fue una pelea injusta, eramos tres contra ¿qué? ¿30? Fue muy injusto_ — se notaba la molestia en el rostro de Estados Unidos.

—Pero nos merecíamos esos golpes, en algo tenían mucha razón, lo que hemos hecho ha mandado a la mierda la economía. Yo les dije que esperáramos a la siguiente crisis para cambiar la moneda, pero, no, los pendejos de ustedes dos estuvieron chingue y chingue con que se hiciera— México terminó de limpiar la sangre— Listo. Ahora, ponte a pensar en como arreglar esto, güerito.

Después de agradecer al mexicano que haya limpiado sus heridas y sangre, el estadounidense se quedó un rato pensando.

Anteriormente ya tenían un plan para esta crisis, pero, tras la junta que tuvieron, ese plan tuvo que ser desechado debido a que se necesitaría de la cooperación de todos los países, y, como la junta resultó ser un completo desastre y todas las naciones ahora los odiaban, su plan no podía funcionar.

Estados Unidos comenzó a tomar algunas de las ideas del plan que habían generado al principio, juntó eso con otras cosas que podrían ser de interés internacional para así poder convencer a las otras naciones de ahora si cooperar con la recuperación económica.

— _Creo que tengo una idea de lo que podríamos hacer_ — dijo; el canadiense y el mexicano lo miraron esperanzados— _Solo tenemos que hacer una cosa pequeña para hacer que esto funcione._

—¿Y qué es esa cosa pequeña?— preguntaron al mismo tiempo los otros dos.

— _Convencer a Arabia Saudí de que nos ayude._

— _¿Q-qué?_ — Canadá se mostró asustado con la idea.

—¡¿Por qué vergas le pediríamos ayuda a él?!— por su parte, México no parecía muy feliz con eso, y ¿cómo iba a estarlo? Ese árabe no le daba confianza desde que trató de "quitarle a su hombre" (osea, ligaba con el estadounidense)

— _Miren, cuando el dólar pasó a ser el patrón que se utilizaría, tuve ayuda de él, porque el dólar se "mantenía", por así decirlo, gracias al petróleo, era algo como "patrón petróleo". No sé si me doy a entender._

—No estoy de acuerdo con eso, para nada, ni un poco— el enojo era muy notable en el moreno.

— _No tenemos otra manera de hacerlo. Necesitamos de él para dar el primer pequeño pasó hacia la recuperación económica. Tienen que aceptar lo quieran o no._


End file.
